Naruto's Real Life
by Ventuswolfwinds27
Summary: What if Naruto was actually a girl. How would her life be different, and if she actually shared the details of her childhood how would everyone react especially a certain dog boy. kiba/femnaru no boyxboy got this from Foxy
1. Chapter 1

Ven: what's up guys I'm starting over and finishing Foxy's story the Real Life of Naruto Uzumaki this is my first story so I hope you like it, just to let you know first two chaps up will be basically the same only with some adjustments on my part

Naruto: so far so good Ven! (thumbs up)

Ven: thanks Naruto

Ven: now do the disclaimer if you will

Naruto: no problem! Ven doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters

Ven: i do own the O.C.s that might show up. And if I owned Naruto there would be a couple of major changes

Ven and Naruto: READ AND ENJOY!

"talking"

' thinking'

_" animals talking"_

_' animals thinking'_

[author interupting]

* * *

><p>Prolouge The Very Beginning<p>

Today was suppose to be the happiest day of his life.

His wife was going to deliver their first child today, but then something bad happened.

His wife, his beautiful wife, was taken away from him. She died not long after the child was born.

He morned her death and thought he would never be happy again, that was before he saw his only had to wait a little while and he would be able to take her took care of his daughter for a year with the help of of the third hokage, his most trusted student and his most trusted friend.

But then the nine-tailed fox appeared destroying the village.

There were ninja everywhere fighting, his comrades trying to protect their loved ones and the villagers.

So much blood was being spilled. He wanted to stay and protect his daughter but the village needed him. He

knew what he had to sat at his desk and began to write on a piece of blank paper, when he finished he put what he had wrote he put it in an envelop.

He then placed two things in the picked up his daugther as she grabbed onto his finger and he whispered to her " I'm so sorry Mei Mei " and she squeezed his finger as if she was encourage and reassure him.

He ran held his daugther tight humming his wife's lullaby to her before running out the door with his daughter and the envelop in his arms.

He was going to finally see his wife again.

* * *

><p>Ven: this is only the start of what is yet to come so look out for the next chapter<p>

Naruto: that was good, a little dark but good nonetheless

Ven: thanks now i'd like to know what everyone else thinks so review tell me what you think bad, good, or whatever just express yourself

La paz! nos vemos más tarde!(Peace! see ya later)

Ven out!


	2. Chapter 2

Ven: hey the first chap is coming at you

Naruto: Finally I, the main character, am in this one

Kiba: don't get carried away squirt, I'm in it too (sigh)why do I even hang out with you

Naruto: Hey what is that suppose to me dog breath

Kiba: what do you think

Naruto and Kiba start arguing with each other getting in each other's faces

Ven: would you stop arguing like a married couple and just kiss and make up

Both: WE ARE NOT AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE VEN! (blushes as red as tomatoes)

Ven: but your still gonna "kiss" and make up aren't you (smirking)

Naruto: ...

Kiba: ...

Ven: I thought so, now can you two please do the disclaimer, without arguing

Both: (blushing even harder looking away from each other) Ven does not own anything or anyone from Naruto

Ven: wish I did but I don't so props to the real creators and sis (Foxy) for giving me this story. Oh yea watch out for any O.C.s that might show up

Everyone: READ AND ENJOY!

"talking"

'thinking

_'"animals speaking"_

_'animals thinking'_

[author interrupting]

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 The decision<p>

(Normal POV)

They had finally gotten back to the Land of Fire. Naruto had been bored and lonely the entire trip because Sakura was just talking to Sasuke, Sasuke was ignoring everyone the whole time and Kakashi sensei was reading his perverted book like always.

[hey don't get mad at Kakashi you know how addicted he is to those books -_-']

He had no one to talk to, and he actually couldn't wait to get back and have someone to talk to or do something, even the thought Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon wanting to play ninja with him every day was better than that. But he was mostly looking forward to seeing one person in particular.

The whole walk back to the village got him thinking, about Haku and Zabuza, the villagers and Inari, in the Land of the Waves, who knew something about him that his teammates didn't, this got him started to think that maybe he should reveal his secret to his teammates.

'Maybe they'll accept me more once I tell them the truth', he thought looking at them only to see them still ignoring him, 'maybe not' sighing. [that is so mean why do you guys always single Naruto out ;_;]

He finally decided what he was going to do and he was going to have to tell jiji when he saw him later. They finally arrived in the village and made their way to the hokage's Tower.

When they got there Naruto said, "Finally! We're back to the village, the walk here was sooo boring", then Sakura and Sasuke gave him this annoyed look and they all set off to the third hokage's office.

When they had reached the hokage's room squad 7 told him about their C- rank turned A-rank all that was said and done they all headed out except Naruto who hung around in the office.

(Naruto's POV)

'When will everyone get out of the room so I can talk to jiji', I thought a little irritated.

When everyone on his squad was finally out the room I started to talk."Jiji, I think it's time to tell everyone".

The Hokage sat there for a minute the he said, "is that what you want to do Naruto", "yea, I'm tired of keeping this a secret, I want everyone to know the truth", I said. 'Especially them', I thought to myself.

Jiji looked hard at me, with a scowl might I add, for a second I thought he was going to get angry with me then stood up and walked around his desk 'til he was in front of me. He sighed as he put his hands on my shoulders and bent down looking me in the eye with a smile on his face and said, "I think that's a great idea Naruto".

I smiled yelling, "thanks jiji" as I huged him then finally ran out the door to go see Konohamaru and his gang while thinking of someone in particular this news would affect.

(Normal POV)

As Naruto walked around the corner to the park he was greeted by Konohamaru and his gang. "Welcome back boss!", they said as they tackled him. Naruto smiled when they tackled him, he loves hanging around kids especially these three.[even though they can really get on his nerves]

Kids are fun and innocent to be around and can get into all sorts of they got off him they played ninja 'til the sun had almost set.

Then everyone said goodbye and went their separate Naruto walked through an almost empty street to get to his apartment looking down to the ground the whole way, trying to think of a way to tell everyone his secret, when he accidently bumped into someone and they both toppled over.

Naruto had landed on top of the person he opened his eyes to see who it was.

But the person spoke saying "ya mind getting off of me Naruto".

Naruto automatically knew it was Kiba, he jumped off him and said "Sorry Kiba, didn't see ya there" scratching the back of his head with one hand the other outstretched to help Kiba up.

Kiba ignored the hand and got up by himself dusting himself off as he stood saying "of course you didn't squirt, you weren't paying attention while you were walking", poking Naruto on the forehead.

Naruto glared up at Kiba and Kiba did the same.

Then they both broke of out of it and started laughing. Kiba and Naruto have been best friends since their first year in the academy.

"So what are you doing around here", Naruto said walking beside him and noticed something was missing. " hey where's Akamaru?" Naruto said looking for the small white pup who was usually with the dog-nin.

"Just getting some stuff for my mom and Akamaru's at home taking a nap we just finished training a little while ago.", Kiba told Naruto as they walked down the street.

The two continued to talk and joke around as they walked with one another until they had arrived at the Inuzuka compound and parted ways.

"Later Naruto", "See ya Kiba" Naruto said as he walked past Kiba giving him a big smile as he continued on the way to his apartment.

As Naruto left Kiba noticed Naruto's smell as he passed him and thought 'where have smelled cherry blossoms and ramen together before'. Then he walked into the compound to his room for some well needed rest.

He laid down on his bed and drifted quietly to sleep thinking, 'when did Naruto start being so cute'.

Flashback (Kiba's POV)

"Akamaru!...Akamaru! Where are you buddy!" I yelled as I looked around for my pup. I had only had him for a week,becoming best friends, and now he's missing.

I looked everywhere from the park to the forest but he was still nowhere to be found.

So I continued walking through the forest I kept walking 'til I heard someone singing. I had never heard singing like that before and continued listening as I followed where it was coming from.

I kept following it 'til I was in a meadow at the end if the forest, the meadow had a lot of flowers of different colors and smells.

I kept walking and singing was getting louder. It kept getting louder 'til I came to this pond with a Sakura tree next to it.

That's when I saw Akamaru lying down under the tree, but he wasn't alone, there was a girl sitting next to him.

She was sitting down under the tree singing, she was the voice I had been following, so I continued to walk towards her and Akamaru 'til I was a few feet away.

I sat down in the meadow closed my eyes and listened to her soothing voice lulling me into my own little world, then I her singing stopped bringing me back from my musings.

Then I opened my eyes to figure out why she had stopped singing only to find bright sky blue eyes staring at strait into mine.

I suddenly jumped back and hit my head on a rock. I felt pain on the back side of my head, when I heard her giggle I couldn't help but blush.

"You're kind of clumsy aren't ya dog-boy" she said between each of her cute giggles.

"Hey my name is Kiba, KI-BA! Not dog-boy" I growled angrily trying to hide my blush, then she put her hands up, (as if to surrender) saying, "Alright, alright Ki-ba I was just teasing you, ya don't need to bite my head off", giggling the whole time.

For some strange reason I couldn't stay mad at her. While she was giggling I noticed some things I didn't notice before when I first started.

She had shoulder length golden blonde hair, she had blue eyes so bright they could rival the bluest sky, she smelled of cherry blossoms and ramen, and she had whisker marks on her cheeks.

Then Akamaru came to us and let the girl pick him up without a fuss (unlike with most people).[Then Akamaru he only let Kiba and people of the Inuzuka clan pick him up. It's still like that now that Kiba and Akamaru has grown up but now he allows two other people to pick him up and carry him]

She then started to walk to the tree again with Akamaru in her arms but stopped and turned her head towards me with a smile saying "you coming Kiba".

With that I got up and walked with her to the tree. We just sat there for a while, then I started talking, feeling nervous just sitting here next to a girl.

I asked her "s-s-so, do you like dogs?" and she giggled "yea I like dogs", 'of course she likes dogs she wouldn't be holding Akamaru right now if she didn't, man I am such an idiot' I yelled inwardly to myself.

She then started asking me questions like "is this your dog?", "What's his name?" and other questions about me or Akamaru and vise versa but I never got her name.

I touched the back of my head and flinched a little seeing as it was still hurting from when I hit it.

She must have noticed the small flinch because I felt a hand on my upper arm.

I looked up and saw the girl looking at me with an intense but concerned stare and asked "are you alright".

I moved away from her abruptly with a blush on me cheeks. I looked at the sky and noticed how late it was getting and told her me and Akamaru had to go home.

As I said that I saw the concerned look on her face suddenly turned into a sad look of she said "can you come back here next Friday?" I nodded my head and she said "good, come as early as you can, okay", she then got up gave Akamaru one last rub and when she looked like was about to leave is when I asked to her "wait what's your name".

She turned around gave me a small gentle, but warm, smile and said "you can just call me Mei" and with that she turned around getting ready to leave and said "See ya Kiba, Akamaru" over her shoulder as she left.

Then me and Akamaru made our way home thinking about the cute girl we met.

End of flashback [and of Kiba's POV]

Kiba woke up with a start, as he got out of his bed he saw that the sun had just started to rise.

Akamaru woke up noticing Kiba wasn't in his bed, he looked up at his best friend, concerned seeing as Kiba usually would be asleep until around 8 not 5 in the morning.

_"What's wrong Kiba",_ Akamaru barked.

* * *

><p>Kiba: (stares at the screen)<p>

Naruto: Hey Ven I think you broke him(waving a hand in front Kiba's face)

Ven: Whoops, oh well. he going to have to take the truth like a man someday why not now

Ven: okay how did everyone like it hope I did good and remember tell if it was good, bad, or whatever I'll take it

Naruto: Yea we won't know unless you say something

Naruto: so say something

Ven: so look out for the next chapter

La paz! nos vemos más tarde!(peace see ya later)

Ven out!


End file.
